


The Blood That Runs

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bisexual Papa Emeritus III, Blind Papa II, Brotherly Love, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Nihil Is a Bad Dad, Wholesome Papa I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: The brothers will always stand up for their own-- even to their father.aka One and Two throw down for their little brother
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Blood That Runs

Nihil’s voice, like a ritual dagger against stone, was already audible as One and Two entered the room. 

One took a seat in a large black armchair. Two stuck his cane out to find the closest chair for himself, splaying out in his effortlessly charismatic lean.

“What do you mean by coming in here this late? I told you I wanted to see all of you, not only the one whom this matter concerned.”

One took in their surroundings. Papa had been pacing if the cleared pathway was any evidence, and there was a hole in the stained glass window on Three’s side, from where his temper had gotten the better of him. Now the youngest Emeritus brother was sitting, eyes distant and makeup running.

There had been another fight.

One shifted uncomfortably. “Excuse our disrespect, Papa. We were simply seeing to the day’s final business.”

Two cast a glance One’s way. By his tone of voice, things were already dire; he could only imagine what this room looked like. Nihil relaxed a little, and gestured toward Three.

“I wanted you all to be here for what I have to say.”

“You’ve already said what you have to say, old man,” Three muttered under his breath, voice scathing despite the emptiness his face displayed.

“I will hear no more from you until I am finished!” Nihil bellowed. He turned to the two more seasoned brothers. “I know you’ve been looking after him. Covering up what he does every night, all his tasteless debauchery. Our religious text stands for excess and indulgence, but this is a new low. Disgusting and irresponsible! Preventing him from doing his duties, from leading mass, from being a functioning disciple of Satan! You are an Emeritus!” The room is silent for a good few seconds. “It is your duty as my son to dedicate yourself to this family and what we uphold.”

Three’s voice was soft, usually bright spirit now broken. “I do not see why you had to bring my brothers in here to publicly shame me for it. It was only between you and myself.”

“The heaven it was! These two are complicit, and in order to sort out your behaviour, I need their assistance.” He turned. “Boys?”

“Forgive me Papa, but...” Two leaned forward, shaking his bald head, “Eh, to what are you referring?”

“Don’t give me that. You know damn well what I am referring to.”

The room was silent again until Three smiled wryly, finally turning his head to acknowledge the others. “He’s talking about me being the ministry slu- _t_ , going out every night to get my hair pulled by a strong man, bury myself in the sweet sin of a wet pussy, and if I did good, come home with a belly full of, eh... how did your ghouls put it, brother? Potion niveous.”

Nihil let out a frustrated growl, One raised his eyebrows, and Two forced himself not to smile. There was a sense of pride from Two when it came to Three’s sexual prowess, as he was growing up just as he had. While One might not have shared of all of Three’s methods of courtship and carnal indulgences, he did respect his youngest brother, something their father obviously did not.

Good judgement was not on Three’s list of attributes, but wit and the inability to quit while he’s ahead was. “I mean, what the fuck do you expect me to do? Are we celibate now? Is that what we are coming to Papa? No more than the filthy Christian Popes who have to grovel before God and bless themselves after they touch their cock for any other reason than to piss?!” 

“Satana proibisce,” (Satan forbid) Two muttered, and Three let out a low chuckle at that.

“Father, may I?” One cleared his throat. Nihil gestured to him with a sigh.

“Oh, please. If I can count on anyone, it is you to talk some sense into the boy.” One hesitantly turned to Three. If Three hadn’t known better, it would appear that the eldest bore the same dreary expression that seemed to frighten those who didn’t know him off. But the youngest was close to his brothers, and he saw the softness within those shrewd eyes that told him he was safe; that he had nothing to fear.

“Papa,” One began. “I would never question your authority or your judgement in any situation where I felt your conclusions were just.” Nihil nodded. “...However. In this instance, I am forced to question if your intentions have Terzo’s best interest in mind, or the interest of the church.”

Two held his breath. When One stood up to their father it was rare and nothing short of serious, and though he could not see it he could practically feel the shock radiating off of Nihil. Three watched One in curiosity and affection, gaze darting up to their father’s in anticipation.

“You would question me?” Nihil finally asked, the spite behind his low voice rising. 

“Think about it. It is not a common occurrence.” Two came to the aid of his older brother. “When he questions your words Papa, he always does so for a sound purpose. And in this case, Primo has a very good purpose, and a very good point.”

Nihil’s mouth opened and closed. He finally turned to Three, pointing a gnarled finger. “You put them up to this, you harl--”

“Non ce ne sarà più.” (There will be no more of that.) One stood, finger flying up in pause, and moved swiftly to stand inches away from their father. As long as he spoke, his voice never wavered or rose above usual, but his stare spoke volumes. “First of all, I am certain you have not forgotten how we live our lives in service to the Old One. I am even more certain you understand that desire and carnal extravagance is not only accepted, but celebrated within the boundaries of our worship.” He took a step closer. "Now I am unsure what it is that makes it so difficult for you to pay the same kind of respect you pay to myself and your second born to him. Terzo is a talent, he is kind, he is a promising, shining star, and above all, he is more loyal to the mission than many or all the devotees who kneel and let the Old One’s name roll from their tongues. Perhaps when you open your mouth to ridicule and shame him for his inclinations, you would do well to take pause and recall yourself at his age.”

A bitter scoff. “And how do you know what I was like at his age?” Nihil retorted.

One gave a slight shrug of a shoulder. “While my dear brothers spend their free hours enjoying the pleasures the Siblings of Sin and generous ghulehs have to offer, I have found solace and common ground in the company of the elder ghouls. We get to talking sometimes.”

Unable to refute this, Nihil averted his gaze. Two began to piece it all together. _Nihil hated Terzo because he reminded him of himself when he was in his prime._ And by the gentle confidence with which One spoke, it seemed the eldest brother had known for quite some time.

“What are you smirking at?” Nihil asked Two, and Two tilted his head.

“If you mean to ask me, I am smirking at the fact that you have finally been put in your place.” He bowed his head, smile still present. “Con tutto il dovuto rispetto.” (With all due respect.)

Three was glaring at Nihil. “ _Merda_. Just because I am what you were or even what you couldn’t be, this does not give you the right to question what or who I do. You may be the Papa of me and the Papa of this church, but you do not hold dominion over whom I choose to lay with or how _hard I want them to fuck me_.” One shot Three a look that told him to dial it back a bit, and Three took the hint. He got up, smoothing back his hair. “I believe this conversation is over. Brothers?”

Two got up, tucking his cane under his arm and taking Three’s arm to walk out. “It would appear so, no? Andiamo-- lead on, my lascivious one!”

“Yes,” One said, tailing his brothers. He turned to put his hand on Nihil’s shoulder. “The matter is closed.”

Nihil watched his sons go, leaving him with matters that have begged contemplation for years and years.


End file.
